There is a conventionally known power conversion system provided with a plurality of power conversion devices connected in parallel to a load. In such a power conversion system, a cross current may flow between the power conversion devices in the case where the output voltages of the plurality of power conversion devices match each other. In order to reduce this cross current, each power conversion device in the conventional power conversion system includes a current sensor detecting a load current value of the corresponding power conversion device, an operation circuit calculating a shared current and a cross current of the corresponding power conversion device based on the load current values of the plurality of power conversion devices, and a control circuit controlling an inverter such that the shared current is supplied from the corresponding power conversion device to a load and the cross current is eliminated (for example, see Patent Literature 1).